


A Helping Tentacle Or Ten

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural, Uriel/Dean, sensory overload</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Tentacle Or Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



At half past eight on the clock, Uriel appeared in the motel room as sudden and swiftly as he normally did. Dean, sitting at the edge of the bed and completely at home amidst the peeling wallpaper and faded sheets, gave him an arrogant grin. "You're late."

Uriel snorted as he edged closer, his steps calm and calculated. "You have a high opinion of yourself, boy, if you think I'll fly to you at your beck and call."

"Maybe I do. Someone has to indulge me when my brother is out having sex with every demon he comes across." Dean continued to talk as he shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it aside. "Why shouldn't I do the same with angels?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a strange sense of self?"

Dean laughed as he stood up and shrugged off the rest of his clothes, letting them tumble to the floor in a mishap fashion. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much? Shut up and fuck me already."

Uriel let his gaze trail down Dean's body, letting it linger on Dean's hardening cock pointing straight up to the stained ceiling. "I could just stay right here and watch you suffer. You humans always love to suffer."

"Yeah, maybe. What about it?" He lifted his chin. "You going to make me suffer, Uriel? At least it'll give me something to do besides think about Sam. I'm tired of thinking. I just want to feel something good."

A smirk slowly slid on Uriel's face and he pushed Dean against the wall. "As a hunter, I'm sure you've seen a lot of the supernatural world and what dwells within. But have you ever encountered this sort of creature?"

Before Dean could demand a straight answer, Uriel stepped aside and behind him was a creature that Dean could only describe as a thing with numerous tentacles. No body, no head, just tentacles. Lots and lots of tentacles.

"What are you playing at?" Dean demanded as he continued to stare at the creature. He wasn't sure, but he could swear that the thing was staring back at him.

"I am merely giving you exactly what you wanted. You won't be able to think properly through all the pleasure this creature will give you." Uriel gestured with his right hand and the tentacles shot forward at Dean, pinning him against the wall, face first.

Dean wanted to snap, "Tentacles aren't my kind of pleasure," but before he could voice that sentiment, a tentacle slipped between his lips. As Dean tried to jerk his head away from that tentacle, more began to wrap around him.

It was when he could not struggle around the iron grip of the tentacles that he began to realize what they were doing. He could feel some of the smaller tentacles wrapping around his cock while a few more rubbing against his nipples. They were trying to arose him, and unfortunately, they were succeeding.

Uriel chuckled from somewhere behind him. "Shh, just relax, boy. I'll give you exactly what you need."

Dean struggled to yell obscenities at Uriel for being a grade A dick for not sticking his dick in him in the beginning, but the tentacle in his mouth muffled his sounds. Uriel seemed to have gotten the message, however, because the tentacles behind Dean inched lower to spread his ass cheeks open.

Dean felt the thick head of Uriel's cock against his hole and tried to impale himself on it, but the tentacles held him tight in their grasp. Uriel placed his hands on Dean's hips, chuckling against the back of Dean's neck as he pushed in.

"Already lubed up? Why am I not surprised." Uriel began to thrust inside as the tentacles continued to stroke Dean's body parts. "Did you do this while you waited for me? Stupid of me to ask, of course you did. I can imagine you now, boy, with your fingers between your legs and dripping with lube as you ready yourself for me."

Dean couldn't deny it, but after Uriel fucked his brains out, Dean was going to kick his ass for the slight. Then he stopped thinking as he let himself get swept up by the sensory overload of cock and tentacles.


End file.
